Various infant carriers have been and are currently available for transporting a child by a parent or other individual. Each of the infant carriers is designed for a limited carrying mode, i.e., on the back, the front, or the hip of the parent. Each is also designed for a limited age, limited weight, and limited size of child to be carried in the carrier. The carriers available range from soft, light-weight carriers that snuggle the child to the front of the parent to larger carriers having metal frames intended for carrying the child on the parent's back.